Problem: In rectangle $PQRS,$ $PQ=12$ and $PR=13.$ What is the area of rectangle $PQRS?$

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(12,0)--(12,5)--(0,5)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
draw((0,5)--(12,0),black+linewidth(1));
label("$P$",(0,5),NW);
label("$Q$",(12,5),NE);
label("$R$",(12,0),SE);
label("$S$",(0,0),SW);
label("12",(0,5)--(12,5),N);
label("13",(0,5)--(12,0),SW);
[/asy]
Triangle $PQR$ is a right-angled triangle since $\angle PQR=90^\circ$ (because $PQRS$ is a rectangle). In $\triangle PQR,$ the Pythagorean Theorem gives,  \begin{align*}
\ PR^2&=PQ^2+QR^2 \\
\ 13^2&=12^2 + QR^2 \\
\ 169&=144+QR^2 \\
\ 169-144&=QR^2\\
\ QR^2&=25
\end{align*}So $QR=5$ since $QR>0.$ The area of $PQRS$ is thus $12\times 5=\boxed{60}.$